As an airbag jacket that is worn by a rider of a two-wheeled vehicle, people aboard an airplane and a vessel, or a rider of a paraglider, or a ski racer and so forth, an airbag jacket whose airbag is expanded along an outer surface of a body of a wearer is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-138407.
In the airbag jacket described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-138407, when the wearer encounters a collision accident, or the like, an inflator is activated and the airbag is expanded in a manner so as to wrap a body of the wearer.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-138407